Transformer: Percy Jackson Style
by Delphine's-Little-Page
Summary: The war is over and you'll expected everything to go back to normal right?...WRONG, now on a whole new mission Percy Jackson and a couple more demigods are now forced to fight in a whole new war


I was at Olympus along with the Seven including Nico,Will Solace,The Stolls, and Thalia we all stood there bloody and tired. We just finished the war not many made it we only have less then half of people from Camp Half Blood and those who did made were grave injured. Camp Jupiter had a bit more then half but still new and young campers lives were also found a Daughter of Hades legacy of Apollo, she about 16 pale skin, black hair and sky blue eyes like Apollos and about 5'6" and the cool part she can control the Dead, Shadows, Sun rays and he can heal people but it takes way back to Olympus.

The God were giving each of us gifts.

"PERSEUS JACKSON,RISE YOUNG DEMIGOD."Zeus yelled but not in a angry voice but in a proud voice.

I did as told and I stood up and bowed at my fathers feet and then to Zeus's

"yes,My lord" I said quietly but yet loudly so every one can hear me.

"Perseus Jackson,Son of Poseidon,You have yet again saved Olympus from falling into the hands of Evil", Ok I just laugh a bit with that,"We,The Gods of Olympus shale give you one wish what may that be"

I take a look around all the demigods that did survive we there but were in the side line.I look be hide me and I saw my Friends,My family there.I knew what I more should any God or Goddess should be left behind anymore hidden in the shadows in the Olympians fame.

"I wish for-" I never did bet to finish my sentence.

There was very bright light and a bit of a earthquake. when every thing turn back to normal I turn to see if my friends and my Wise girls are ok

Apollo then stood up looking confused and worried

"What was-"

One by One each of my friend got eaten by the light Thalia, Will, Conner, Travis all eaten up but when I say my Wise girl eaten up I ran to her to save her but I was too late.

Lastly I felt my body starting to fade. I looked at the God and every one of them had battle armor and worried.

That was the last thing I remember.

###################################################################

"ugh,My head" My head hurt like Hades

"I see you have woken from Stasis

Stasis? Whats Stasis. I looked around and I see these weird Robot thing.

There were 12 of them all a different color. one had a Electric blue body with a Golden head and a silver face, a very big and muscle body and looked like a guy the other that looked the same but more feminine and had a Sliver head and a gray face a sorta hourglass figure and both of them had a weird boxy face thing on there chest. Another one had all black body and a dark gray face his head was a bit lighter but not much his body was skinny but with a little muscle on him he had a sharper looking face and looks like a bird. When I looked at the next one my heart skipped a beat it was a gray color body with golden head and a beautiful silver also had a boxy face thing No , I thought think of Annabeth. I decide not to explain all of them for now just for time.

"Those are your friends" It was that voice again the one who spoke when I woke up.

"What do you mean I have never seen them in my life!" I yelled. I was angey I just finished a war all I want is peace

"Look at your self,Child"

In front of me showed a mirror I was VERY tall and Very handsome.I was a Blue Green ish color and my optic-wait optic What the Frag,Ok what are these word im speaking any optic color was Sea weed green like before ,I had a bit of muscle

"who are you i asked" I asked

"I am Primus,Creator of Cybertron and Cybertronians and you are Perseus Jackson or should I say Aqua Prime and I need you to fight in a War for me"

Wait,WHAT

###################################################################

Hello,Every one this is my first story and I am 13 years old so sorry for all the grammer issues and i hope you enjoy soon i will post the next :D. For the rest of the book go to my Wattpad at limitedlegendftw go!


End file.
